Music In Me
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Riku meets an interesting person at a bar. Axel is in a band and Riku works at a coffee shop. AkuRiku yaoi, rating may change.
1. Anestesia

**Author's Note-Just a small fiction I wanted to write after seeing my friend play at a small bohemien show. This will be more than just this chapter. Please review. Or no updates.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or any of the songs or bands mentioned. Nor do I own Zippo or Coke. I make no money off of this.**

**Warnings-Language, Cigarettes, Alcohol mentioned. Mild crudeness.**

There he was again, just like he always was on Friday nights. On stage playing a song, singing his damn heart out with his band playing in the background. His livid green eyes staring into space, or maybe he was trying to become one with the back wall... it really didn't matter. His music always changed. Mostly they were covers. Once in a while it would be something one of them wrote, most likely him. Today his playlist seemed to contain Green Vinyl Dream or Our Lady Peace.

Riku rolled his aqua eyes as the redhead closed his eyes as the intro notes to Anesthesia, by Green Vinyl Dream, were played. Riku hated to admit it but he loved that song. He smirked as the redhead began to sing keeping rhythm with his beautiful deep purple electric guitar.

_I suspect that you're following me_

_And the truth is I'm equally cold_

_And beyond, how empty I feel_

_The words aren't coming_

His livid green eyes opened and scanned the dark room. Finally settling on someone, wait... not someone, someone he'd seen for the past three months every Friday night. The silver haired male looked up from his drink and met the far away gaze.

_On the surface it all seems the same_

_Still enjoying the view from the back_

_But now I'm hopeless and eaten away_

_You've taken it from me_

The redhead's gaze only left him when he closed his eyes, which he did occasionally. It seemed to be a comfort thing.

_Give me your anesthesia_

_Feeding into humming veins oh_

_Leave me your anesthesia_

_Welcome to this dreaming shade_

_I admit I was never defined_

_And my vision was so uninspired_

_"Nothing new," the reviewers returned_

_And now you've come for me_

_Give me your anesthesia_

_Feeding into humming veins oh_

_Leave me your anesthesia_

_Passing into this dreaming shade_

_I keep coming back_

_As this fades to black_

_Guess I'll lay down somewhere here_

Riku shook his head, he'd been here tons of times but he'd never spoken to anyone. Sure he'd been hit on but he wasn't interested. The redhead and his band packed up their stuff and sat down at a table, ordering drinks and waiting for the next set. But now the frontman wasn't with them. Riku shrugged and ordered a Coke with a cherry. He gave the bartender a dont-give-me-your-shit look, as he got his soda.

"Too much of a pansy to drink alcohol?"

Riku's head snapped up, ready to come back with a harsh response when he was met with livid green eyes.

"No, I just don't drink. It's not my goal to become a drunk, " Riku stated before he took a sip from his drink.

"Huh, had me fooled," The redhead sat down beside him, long fingers circling over the lip of his own glass.

Riku watched his movements for a moment before he looked at him again, "Why?"

"You're in here every Friday, alone...I assumed you were a drunk, but now I know you're just stalking me."

"Only when you sound good enough to make me want to hump your leg," Riku watched as his lips quirked into a smile.

"So that's all the time right?" he grinned deviously.

"Heh... not likely," Riku sipped his soda and glanced at the male beside him.

"Ouch! You just ripped my heart out and stepped on it," He made a gasping face and clutched his chest, Riku just shook his head and kept the smile that was threatening to show, at bay.

"What's you're name?" Riku asked.

"Axel. Get it memorized." The redhead smirked.

"Right," Riku took another sip from his drink.

"What about you, stalker?"

"Riku," the silver haired male answered, quiet but confident.

"Riku...interesting. So why are you here every Friday?" Axel looked at him, his head tilted slightly.

"I like music. I like watching people play music from the soul..." Riku met his gaze and noticed just how intense it was.

"Mm that's how it should be..." Axel mused slightly, sipping his drink.

Riku nodded, "Hey you're not drinking alcohol either."

"Yeah... it's dehydrating and I don't need that," He sipped his water.

"Mhm...you already look unhealthily skinny so I guess dehydration isn't on your list of things to do," Riku teased.

"Smart ass. I'm not unhealthy, you're just jealous you don't look half as good as I do," Axel's smirk was back in place.

"Uh huh that's what it is," Riku lifted a challenging eyebrow before he picked up his glass again.

"You know I'm sexy as hell, don't even lie," The redhead winked.

"I never said you weren't. I just know I look better," Riku kept his voice calm and casual.

"Hm," Axel made a small noise as he slid his empty glass back to the bartender. Riku looked at him amused for a moment before he popped the cherry from his drink into his mouth, catching the redhead's attention. The distracted male ran his tongue across the back of his teeth, causing a small clicking sound.

"Tongue pierced?" Riku asked intrigued.

"Hn? Oh yeah," Axel stuck out his tongue revealing a small silver barbell with the words "Fuck You" inside the ball.

The silver haired male grinned, "Classy."

"I know. I'm good like that..." Axel noted silently that it was the first time he'd seen the other male have something close to a smile on his face. _He looks better with a smile_. Shaking his head he glanced back at his band who were laughing loudly over a pitcher of beer.

Looking back he noticed his companion was standing up, Axel gave him a questioning look. "Smoke." Riku answered.

"Oh. Care if I join ya?"

"Not at all," The silver haired male walked outside as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

Axel leaned against the wall beside Riku, as he pulled out his own pack of cigarettes. Putting one in between his lips he flicked open his Zippo, which had a peace sign on it, and lit his and Riku's cigarettes.

"Thanks," Riku said before he inhaled.

"No problem...you smoke menthol?" Axel made a face, apparently able to smell it.

"Yeah...why?"

"They disgust me," He grinned.

"Oh well... you'll get over it, I'm sure," Riku glanced over at the male beside him. Axel stood under the light out front of the bar so Riku could finally get a good look at the man. He was wearing an olive green tee shirt that said "Make Love Not War" on the front of it, with a long-sleeve black shirt under it. His jeans were well worn and ripped in more than one place. He wore old black combat boots, that were most likely really beat up, but you couldn't see much of them past his pants. He had his right ear pierced in a gauge, a silver ring on his long middle finger, a black bracelet on his left wrist, and a thick hemp necklace around his neck with a metal peace sign, that looked as if it had once been rainbow colored, hanging from it. Riku's gaze moved to the redhead's face, twin tear drop markings rested on his cheekbones under his charcoal outlined eyes.

"Did you do the teardrops yourself?" Riku asked.

"What? Oh hell no. I went and got them professionally done. They're perminate."

"Huh and to think I was going to ask if you were just obsessed with a sharpie marker and had taken to drawing on yourself," Riku smirked a little.

"All the time," Axel said around his cigarette.

The two finished smoking and walked back inside, it was late fall so staying outside wasn't the warmest idea.

Axel looked back over at his group of friends, his band members, they were all getting drunk and laughing. He turned back to Riku as he spoke.

"I'm gonna go bother the drunks, you're welcome to join me."

"No, it's fine...I've gotta go anyway..." Riku stood up and walked towards the door. The redhead just shrugged and saluted him with two fingers.

"Later!" Axel called as he sauntered over to his friends.


	2. Coffee House Days

**Disclaimer-I own nothing cept the story. I don't make any profit off of this.**

**Warnings-Language, Cigarettes.**

**Author's Note-Leave me some feedback. I'm really looking for it. Thanks.**

"Hey Riku! It's morning!" Riku groaned and muttered something unintelligible into the pillow, as he tried to ignore the voice.

"Wake up! You have work in less than three hours!" This got his attention. The silver haired male groaned yet again and sat up. He was met with an overly awake Sora. They shared a small flat together, neither of them making enough to live any other way.

"Thanks for the wake up call," Riku dragged himself out of bed and scuffed into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter.

"So did you end up doing anything last night?" Sora asked as he added sugar to his own coffee.

"Eh...went to the bar, watched a band play..." Riku said softly before he sipped his coffee.

"Oh...did you actually talk to anyone? It'd be good for you to meet someone you know..." Riku thought back to the redheaded male he met. A corner of his mouth lifted into a smile.

"You did didn't you? Who was it tell me everything!"

"Not much to tell. Just talked to the singer of a band is all...uh...Anything But Textbook, I think is the name...he's a tall redheaded dude."

"Whoa! Anything But Textbook?! They're really big for a local band! Uh....his names Axel right?" Sora was seriously excited.

"Uh yeah. He's pretty cool..." Riku said before he grabbed his pack of cigarettes off the kitchen table and stepped out front. He placed his mug on the wooden porch railing before he pulled out a cigarette and his mini green lighter out of the pack. He lit his cigarette then put the lighter back into the pack, which he put back into his pajama bottoms pocket.

Sora stepped out on the porch in a hooded sweatshirt, "You know it's cold out here right?"

"Yeah, but the nicotine was calling," Riku let out a soft chuckle when Sora shook his head.

"Caffeine and nicotine...good thing you don't drink too," Sora joked.

"Yeah yeah...you should go with me to the bar sometime," Riku said as he smoked.

"Hm I would...but you know that Kairi wouldn't be very happy with me..." Sora looked down at the ground for a minute.

"Whatever it's your loss. Axel's band is there almost every Friday... but I need to get ready for work...she's got me working over time this week." Riku stubbed out his cigarette and drank the rest of his coffee before he headed back inside. Sora followed him into the kitchen.

"Maybe we could go next week..." He knew he'd upset his friend by saying that Kairi wouldn't be happy, but it was true. A bitchy girlfriend wasn't something he wanted to deal with.

"Alright... I need to shower," Riku padded over to the bathroom and shut the door.

After Riku finished his shower he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. The young man brushed his long hair out and away from his face, then he looked at himself in the mirror. _Nothing special._ He was too pale and too feminine looking, although sometimes he thought he looked good.

Shaking his head, Riku padded out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. After rummaging through his dresser drawers, the young male pulled out a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a white beater. After pulling on his clothes and a pair of black skate shoes with a hot pink logo on them, he rummaged around for a decent shirt.

"What are you looking for Riku?" Sora asked from the hallway as he watched his friend hunt frantically for something.

"Hn? Oh a clean button down shirt that I can wear to work. They want us to look good if you're working behind the front counter now..." Riku finally pulled out a dress shirt, it was a pale purple with white pin stripes. He put it on and heard Sora snicker.

"What?" Riku looked up slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just you're wearing that purple shirt...you know the one you refused to wear at any other time..." Sora looked amused.

"Yeah I know, but I don't have time to find something else I gotta go. I'll be back after 6 though," Riku grabbed his thin black jacket that zipped up to his chin and threw it on. Riku grabbed his cigarettes and cell phone off the table, before he headed outside.

The silver haired man shivered and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets as he briskly made his way to the coffee shop. After what seemed much longer than it actually was Riku walked in the front door of the shop.

"Hey Larx," Riku said as he walked behind the front counter and shed his coat.

"Hi Riku...you know you need to pull you're hair back so people don't bitch again," She chided as she poured herself a plain coffee.

Riku sighed softly but pulled a black hair tie off his wrist and put his long hair back, leaving the bangs to frame his face.

"Better?" He asked, turning to face his boss.

"Yes, now I'm going home. Namine should be working with you today...but you'll have the morning to yourself, behave," Larxene half joked half threatened as she headed out the door.

"Later," Riku called before he started making fresh coffee and heating water for tea. After a few minutes Riku wandered into the other room, where the baking goods were kept.

"Thank the Gods," Riku muttered when he seen Larxene had already made all the baked goods for that day. He picked up a few trays of deserts and brought them out front. As he was arranging them in the case, Riku turned on the radio so it wouldn't be so quiet.

Finally Riku heard the front door bell jingle as a costumer stepped inside. Looking up the young man seen two older ladies, why couldn't it ever be someone sexy?

"Hello, welcome to Larxene's Coffee House, what can I get you?" Riku forced a small fake smile on to his face.

"Well...let me see..." Riku nodded and waited patiently.

After what seemed like forever the older lady coughed then spoke, "I'd like a medium cup of black coffee please and a cranberry muffin."

"Okay is that for here or to go?" Riku asked as he poured her cup of coffee.

"Here," The lady took her coffee and muffin from Riku and paid him before she seated herself at a small table.

After the other lady had ordered, paid and was seated beside her companion Riku sighed softly. He made himself a large mocha coffee and leaned against the counter.

The small jingle sounded again and Riku started to recite his line without looking up. "Hello welcome to Larxene's Coffee House, how may I he-" The words died on his tongue when he looked up and seen familiar green eyes staring back at him.

"Hey, what were you sayin'?" The redhead asked, mildly amused.

"How may I help you?" Riku set his coffee aside as he spoke, trying to remain collected.

"Hm..." Axel leaned forward on the counter as he pondered. "A large mocha latte double shot and a mixed fruit tart..."

"Alright," Riku went to the machine and began to make his coffee. He was so put off balance by this guy. _Get it together Riku._ Maybe it was his cocky grin, or the way he talked...maybe it was because he was so unlike anyone he'd ever met. But then again he was just fine talking to him last night. Oh well.

"How do you like working here?" Was Axel trying to make small talk with him?

"Uh...it's okay. I get enough money to survive off of..." Riku finished the coffee and turned back to Axel. Setting it on the counter he got the man his tart and put it on a plate before he set that on the counter too.

"That'll be $4.15," Riku stated calmly.

Axel handed him a five and smiled when his finger's brushed against Riku's.

"Keep the change," Axel said as he walked over to one of the tables. He sat down and took an experimental bite of his pastry. Riku shook his head and busied himself with cleaning the counter top. He turned down the music when he heard the older ladies talking.

"That boy over there...he shouldn't be allowed in public places with that shirt. It's so very wrong. I mean he's dressed in such filthy clothes, and he's openly gay. In my opinion that's something you should just keep to yourself."

Riku lifted an eyebrow and looked over at Axel's shirt. It read "It's Okay to be Gay," in bright rainbow letters, that stood out against the black material of his shirt.

The ladies caught his attention again, one of them was getting up to talk to Axel. Who was looking less than happy about them gossiping about him. Riku's left eye twitched.

"Young man," The older lady started addressing Axel.

"Yes?" He stood up not looking happy.

"Do you know you're going to Hell? You need to dress and behave more appropriately...like that boy over there..." Riku vaulted up and over the counter and stood between Axel and the lady.

"Mam I think you need to stop harassing my costumers," He was losing his patience.

"I just don't see why he can't be a respectable young fellow... like you seem to be," She smiled kindly, obviously she was raised where being different was wrong.

"Mam...he's not doing anything wrong. Just let it go," Riku didn't have this kind of patience.

"He's proudly boasting that he's sick in the head. Homosexuality is wrong."

"Oh is that right? Well I'm gay too. Gonna lecture me?" Axel looked down at him now, a surprised expression on his face.

"Hmph," The lady and her friend had obviously had enough and walked out of the shop.

Riku looked up at Axel, who had a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that. They're old and set in their ways...what?"

"You lept over the counter and saved me from old lady abuse. I'm awestruck," Axel laughed and watched Riku smile lightly.

"Yeah...it's all in a days work."

"You're cute. What time do you get off work, Riku?" Axel's green eyes were alight.

"Uh...six." Riku looked down at his feet then back up at the redhead.

"Shit. I'll be at work then."

"You have a job outside of the band?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I bartend parttime...at the same bar I see you at actually," Axel smiled.

"Oh..." Riku walked back behind the counter when Axel spoke up again.

"Hey you know I'm still kind of traumatized by that woman. Come keep me company over here. It's not like you have any costumers." Axel pouted playfully, then broke out in a grin when Riku walked back, his coffee in his hand.

"If only to make sure you don't start crying or something," Riku joked.

"Yeah I just might. Anyway...tell me about yourself," Axel said as he picked off a piece of his pastry.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me. How old are you? Are you in school? Is that you're real hair color? Anything Riku," Axel was really intrigued.

"Uh...I'm 21. I did two years at the local college then called it quits. Yes this is my real hair color. I like working in this lil place even if it means I have to live with Sora. Tell me about you."

"Who's Sora?" Axel asked.

"My friend who's very existence revolves around his girlfriend." Riku said a bit bitterly.

"Alright I'm Axel, and I'm 24 years young. I never went to college. This is my real hair color. I'm a music god. I'm a gay vegetarian and occasionally I will protest against things. I've been locked up because of it. Never have I been anyone's bitch. I believe in peace and love but I think both require a lot more work at than people are willing to put in. I own a crappy black Caddy and my own three room apartment," Axel stopped and sipped his coffee.

"Oh...you're an interesting person Axel," Riku smiled and looked down at his coffee cup.

"Hm I guess so. Why can't you look me in the eyes?" Axel was challenging him again.

Riku looked up and met the redhead's gaze, "Don't know actually. I think maybe it's that smell coming from you," He teased and now Axel's could see his smiling eyes.

"You just want me too much. And every time you look at me all you can think of is how good it would feel to have my body pressed against yours," his eyes were glittering with mischief and humor. Riku on the other hand had flushed crimson and looked away.

"Yes Axel, that's exactly what it is," Riku replied sarcastically meeting his gaze again.

"I knew it," He laughed lightly.

"Can I strangle you?" Riku asked, even though the corner of his mouth had lifted.

"If that's what gets you off," He took a sip of his coffee.

"It's not. Call me old fashioned but lack of oxygen doesn't turn me on," Riku downed the rest of his coffee.

"Well that's a plus," Axel shoved the rest of his tart in his mouth, not really caring how he looked.

"That was sexy as hell," Riku teased.

"You know it. Hm you got time to accompany me outside for a smoke?" Axel asked standing up with his coffee in hand.

"Yeah...this place is empty today." Riku stood up too and lead the redhead outside.

Riku pulled out his cigarettes and placed one between his lips. He pulled out his mini lighter and lit his cigarette then passed it to Axel. He smiled, lit his cigarette and gave it back to Riku.

"Hey it matches my eyes," He joked. Riku held up the lighter to see that it did match his eyes.

"Cool." The boys leaned against the building and quietly smoked.

"So, why did you ever decide to talk to me. I hear you're kind of a big thing around here," Riku looked over at him.

"I guess so. But I don't know I seen you in there before and just never said anything. I always figured you were waiting for someone so I didn't want to walk over and have them beat the shit outta me. But in short you're cute," Axel grinned.

"Cute?" Riku scoffed.

"Yes, but the more I seem to talk to you my opinion changes." Riku looked up at him questioningly.

"Yeah you're more sexy than anything," Axel's eyes were alight but he was being completely serious.

"Yeah I know that already," Riku looked away from the older male as he regained his composer.

Axel finished his cigarette, threw it to the ground and rubbed it out with his boot. Riku took the last drag of his and did the same.

"Well hey I've gotta head out, and it looks like you've got costumers," Riku looked around and seen a few people, one of which being Namine, walk inside.

"Alright, see ya around."

"Hey are you gonna be at the bar this Friday?" Axel captured his eyes again.

"Most likely. Are you playing?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then alright?" Axel smiled and let his gaze hold the younger male's for a bit longer before he looked away, running his hand through his untamed hair. The redhead smiled again and walked away. Riku shook his head slightly as he watched the older man get into his car and drive away.

The silver haired male walked back into the coffee shop and hopped behind the counter.

"Hey Nam," he said as he began helping her fill orders.

"Hey Riku," Namine said quietly as they took care of the last costumer.

"Sorry about sticking you with the people for a few on your own..." Riku apologized softly as he leaned against the counter.

"It's alright. You know I can handle it right? Besides you were being social for once," Namine teased lightly.

"Uh huh you're one to talk," Riku shot back as he handed the blonde a cup of ginger tea.

"Thanks, and I just choose who I talk to, unlike you who speaks to almost no one," Namine smiled as she sipped her tea.

"I talk to people you know... but you should come to the bar with me sometime."

"I don't drink Riku, I couldn't have any there even if I wanted to."

"I know that, but they have bands and people...you should come," He looked at her with a pleading expression.

Namine sighed, "Fine, only if you can get someone else to go too because I don't want to be alone when you wander off in search of sex."

"Nam! I wouldn't do that to you, come on," Riku looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, unless that redhead was there," She teased.

Riku shook his head and picked up a muffin. Namine finished her cup of tea and put it in the sink to he washed.

"Okay I'll go, when?"

"Well whenever you want really...but I'll be there this Friday," Riku walked over to the sink and washed the dishes.

"Well...Friday sounds good, you have my number and such right?"

"Yeah," Riku said as he began putting things away.

"Then just call me when you want me to show up alright?"

"Okay..." Riku leaned against the counter as he waited for the day to end.

Finally after what seemed like forever the day ended and Riku headed home. He shivered against the cold air as he walked into his flat. Riku dropped his wallet on the table along with his cigarettes before he pulled off his shoes. He wandered into his bedroom and hung up his coat when he heard a muffled moan come from the other room.

"Gods all the time?" Riku put his head in his hand out of frustration and sighed. It was going to be a long week.


End file.
